1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a mobile phone, and more particularly to a mobile phone with fat measuring function and the fat measuring method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in science and technology, mobile phone is playing an important role in people's daily lives. By means of wireless transmission, messages can be transmitted immediately allowing people to have an instant access of the information they require.
Along with the rise of people's awareness of health issues, the use of a fat measuring device is getting more and more popular. Using a fat measuring device to measure body fat percentage, the users can understand his or her body fat percentage so as to arrange their personal health management accordingly. An individual with a high body fat percentage is predisposed to illnesses such as hypertension, heart disease, diabetes, cancers, etc.
However, a conventional fat measuring device can neither provide the user with relevant exercise and diet advices according to the body fat percentage measured nor can a conventional fat measuring device be connected to a medical center for necessary follow-ups. It would conduce to the maintenance of personal health a lot if the information of body fat percentage can be wirelessly transmitted to a medical center via a mobile phone so that the medical professionals can provide instant advices or promptly conduct necessary follow-ups.